


直男审美（一）

by Shadow_kinki



Category: KKL
Genre: KT, M/M, TK, 现实向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_kinki/pseuds/Shadow_kinki
Summary: KT TK车
Relationships: Kinki kids - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	直男审美（一）

**Author's Note:**

> 车，翻车重新发  
> 这是我第一次写的车，没文笔  
> K/T T/K

直男审美 ⼀

年底一年一度各大电视台的音乐番开始了，今天是 Music station sp.

KK的乐屋很大，或者说因为他们组合人少。业内都觉得接了KK的造型师的工作是最好的。原因如下：

1、屋子大，造型师带的东西可以轻松的全部摊开，不会给其他人造成麻烦。

2、屋里安静，最多是一边法拉利赛车的声音，一边吉他的声音。

3、天生丽质，工作轻松愉快。堂本光一常年演shock化妆比化妆师都要快，只要帮他简单吹下头发，做个定型就可以了。

每个造型师都喜欢做堂本刚的造型师，因为会聊很多时尚的话题，吸收很多灵感。如果非赞助服装，造型师连服装都可以不用准备了，他私服完全可以出境，发型他们也不用考虑什么适变他，刚的发型比造型师想象的快的多；至于化妆更简单了，堂本刚因为不喜欢，所以只要铺一点散粉就好了。

现在负责kk整体造型的是杰尼斯事务所的R小姐；kk很喜欢R小姐因为年龄相仿，沟通无代购。也懂得他们这个年纪在不同的节目应该穿什么比较得体。

R小姐也很开心和kk工作，KK在事务所也是大前辈级别了，但是他们要求很少，也不挑剔。R姐说也是因为人家两位“模”建的好，身材脸蛋没话说，几百日币的服装也能穿出大牌风。

R姐看着各个赞助商发来图片，不是太花不庄重，就是款式太普通，一筹莫展。

堂本光一看着旁边的R姐，“你就随便选一套好了，我们没什么要求，能遮体就行。”

R姐撇了一眼堂本光一说“我可不是白拿工资的，我要为你们负责！”

因为刚说身体不适会稍晚到，R姐也没有参谋了。堂本光一的赛车节目刚完，无聊的他走到R姐旁边看着他的电脑上的一张张图片。

堂本光一os：不就是黑，白，黑白吗？有啥区别。

R姐当然也没想堂本光一给什么建议。

堂本光一心想我家刚穿什么都好看，我先看看比较普通的适合我的款式吧。

堂本光一一目十行，原因他只看黑色系。

他让R姐翻到第5页的时候突然眼前一亮，问到：“R姐这是给我们提供服装的文件吗？”

“你怀疑我工作能力。”

“那你看这件是条裙子吧？”

R姐看到了tbgy指着的那件衣服，翻了一个白眼“大哥，什么年代了，谁说只有女人能穿裙子？”

“别，打死我也不穿,什么年代我也不穿！”

“.......你想多了，要穿也是刚穿，和你没关系。这件的另外一套是这套，这才是你的”R姐调出堂本光一的服装。

堂本光一迅速脑内了一下刚穿上的效果，马上对R姐说：“我觉得我这套挺好的，我就要这套了，刚就穿这个吧”

“我一开始也挺喜欢这个的,可是最近刚穿的服装都是类似这种裙子的裤子，虽然这是条裙子，还是想给刚换换造型。”

堂本光一想起来拍摄the best 照片时候，堂本刚漂亮的简直不像个男人。只听堂本光一说“适合就好了，我还穿不来呢！”

“那行吧，时间也来不及了，我赶紧联系他们把衣服送来。”

堂本光一迫不及待等着堂本刚的到来。

下午，带着黑色口罩进来的堂本刚和刚的马内甲和屋里的人打着招呼。

“不好意思，这么晚才到，我好像有点感冒了，睡的醒不过来了”

堂本光一走过去，摸了摸他额头，还好不烧，“吃饭了吗？”

“马内甲给带的饭过来，已经吃了，刚刚又吃了药，你离我远点，我们俩都感冒一会怎么唱歌”说着做到了对面的领地，他们中间是有个隔断的门的，但是几乎不会拉上。

“R姐我们的服装到了吗？”刚看了眼光一，发现他还没有换衣服。

“说十分钟后到。”

十分钟后，赞助商带着服装进来kk乐屋。“不好意思，因为刚才R姐说了二位的尺寸我们又赶忙改了下，二位穿起来会很合身。“

kk站起来道谢，R姐接过服装，“真是不好意思这么晚才订，等明天我们安排给您送回去。”

“好的，谢谢选了我们的服装，祝二位演出顺利”说完赞助商出去了。

刚看了一眼服装，黑色系，一开始没什么兴趣，以为是西装。

马内甲去找电视台处理一会儿的流程了，R姐把光一的衣服推给他，然后说“你自己换吧”

然后带着24的服装去了24那半间，然后R姐把乐屋中间的门拉上了。

他们俩一脸诧异：为什么关门！

R姐说“光一那边对外的门没锁，我可不想刚换衣服的时候一个冒失鬼闯进来。”说着去锁了堂本刚那边对外的门。

堂本刚一脸诧异：“R姐，那您不出去？”

“我出去，我怕你不会穿。”

“唉？堂本刚莫名其妙想，我这么大人不会穿衣服”

堂本光一一脸憋屈的看着门，自己换着衣服，“R姐，你怎么不怕有人闯进来，看见我在换衣服呢！”

R姐想着一会儿给堂本刚弄个啥发型，听到对面的声音：“你个糙汉子，你给别人看，人家都不看你”

这边逗着堂本刚一阵笑。

“你还笑，拿去换，先把背心和裙子套上，套好了我给你整理。“说完R姐背对着堂本刚。

“裙子？！又是裙裤？”

“大小姐们，你们能别墨迹了，还2个小时你们就要上场了！”

堂本刚从袋子里面拿出衣服，就开始换，一个黑背心先套上，然后脱了裤子要把裙裤套上的一瞬间。。。

堂本刚不是没穿过裙子，但是一般里面会穿着打底裤，这就是个裙子，翻了一圈没找到打底裤；发现今天还穿的运动裤，总不能拿运动裤打底啊。

“好了吗？”R姐催促着问。

堂本刚怕她转身立马先套了上去，“马上好。但是R姐，你确定赞助商没有少拿一件legging吗？”

堂本光一早就换好了，开始自己化妆，听着对面的对话。

“没有，那个裙子很长，到你脚面了，你穿不穿打底根本没必要”

堂本刚想这不是看的到看不到的问题吧，一个大男人现象感觉身下空旷旷的，有种莫名的不安全感，突然他感觉自己感冒又加重了。

“好了”刚说。

R姐迅速转身看着眼前的堂本刚，心想“相当完美”。

为了让光线更亮一些，R姐先去把中间的门打开。堂本光一听到门响，立马转过身。

看见刚穿着一件黑色的背心，底下穿着带着褶皱的裙子。低头在扣裙子上的扣子。

“R姐说我来吧”堂本刚抬头，等待R姐帮他整理服装。一抬头看见正看着自己的堂本光一。他当然不知道这是来自他相方的品味。

“你看什么？他们每次给你的衣服都很好穿，我的都不好穿”堂本刚抱怨道。

只听堂本光一看着堂本刚说：“刚你穿这些奇怪的衣服真好看。”

“哈，你也知道奇怪，我这真是条裙子啊！他突然撩起他的裙子漏出来他那双毛绒绒的腿”

堂本光一觉得裙子这个东西好像有魔力，也不是没见过堂本刚穿短裤，同样露出双腿为什么裙子会这么诱惑啊。

堂本光一愣住了，因为他发现他的小弟弟现在很不舒服。

R姐拍了下堂本刚的手说：“感冒呢，别着凉。”

堂本光一突然一回神，说到：“这衣服不是还有件长的长袖外衣吗？赶快穿上。”堂本光一起来去那边找。

正好R姐也完成了把衣服塞进裙子的工作。然后让刚坐好，给他弄头发。

堂本光一找到了外套，拿到堂本刚身后，堂本光一帮他套在了身上，他故意往前站了一步，看见了堂本刚长发下肩膀上的痣。堂本光一迅速走回到自己的领区。

堂本光一觉得这样下去得先去厕所解决下自己的小弟弟了。真是没出息啊！

“刚觉得今天什么发型,还束上吗？”R姐问。

“我今天感冒脑子昏昏沉沉的完全无法思考，我也不知道”

“就这样吧”只听堂本光一难得在发型上给予意见。对面俩人一脸诧异转头看着他。

“我是说，the best的造型一致吧，正好刚刚出了那张专辑”

对面二位觉得有道理。

过完流程，彩排完，离开演还有50分钟，staff在外面协调，kk觉得应该不需要R姐，就让她先回去了，R姐的女儿才4岁。

乐屋就剩下他们俩，虽然外面是嘈杂的工作人员的声音，屋里很安静。堂本刚在乐屋闭幕眼神，堂本光一把自己的外套披在了刚的身上，他现在有点后悔挑了这套衣服。万一刚发烧怎么办，他抓着堂本刚的手，希望让他暖和一点。

堂本刚抬眼看见光一，说“我没事，就是吃了药脑子有点重，你别瞎操心。”

堂本刚说着就想把手抽出去。

但是很快又被堂本光一抓了回来。堂本刚现在没力气和这个小学生吵架。

他现在很暖和，光一的衣服仿佛带着光一的体温，像光一抱着他一样。突然，堂本刚想到一件事情，睁开了眼睛，看着堂本光一问到：“你怎么知道我这个衣服还有个外套。”

堂本光一本来做贼心虚，想编理由脑袋一片空白。

“衣服是你选的？”刚问。

堂本刚看他不说话，看来自己是猜对了。

堂本光一以为堂本刚会发火，只听堂本刚说：“你个色老头脑子里都装着什么啊！”

堂本光一一脸小媳妇做错事的样子等着堂本刚骂他。

他看见堂本刚站了起来。

堂本光一心想：要家暴？

只见堂本刚提了下裙子，跨身坐在了堂本光一腿上。

“刚？你？”堂本光一倒吸一口凉气。

“难得大叔帮我挑了一次衣服，我不得满足下你的性幻想”

堂本刚已经感受到身下一个硬邦邦的东西顶着自己，他抬起身用自己的下身蹭了蹭，他抱着光一的脖子，扭着屁股，低下头，故意在堂本光一的耳边发出一声喘息，热气烫着堂本光一的耳朵。

“妖精”堂本光一第一个反应，然后顺着他的腿往上摸，毫无阻碍摸到了刚的屁股，两支手揉着他的翘臀说“你在玩火。”

堂本刚被他揉着很不舒服，他现在感觉是真的发烧了，身体里火一样。

“你看还有40分钟我们就要上场了，你得负责把我的火浇灭了，”堂本光一同样在堂本刚耳边低声的说到。

随后，堂本光一摸上刚的腰，按着他的腰让他使劲坐在了他的小弟弟r上。

“啊”只听堂本刚一叫，他感觉自己被光一贯穿一样刺激。他立马收声他想起来刚才R姐说堂本光一这么门没有锁。

他突然有点害怕。

堂本刚头抵着堂本光一的头说，“灭就灭”堂本光一正要拖他内裤，被堂本刚抓住了手。

“不行，别把衣服弄皱了。”堂本刚从他身上站了起来，他分开堂本光一的腿，开始扯他的裤腰带。堂本光一看着堂本刚这架势，真不知道谁是被上的那个了。

他看堂本刚要跪下，连忙一把把他扶起来，亲吻着他的嘴，这个嘟嘟的小嘴，实在太可爱了，堂本刚感冒呼吸本就困难，现在嘴被堂本光一强势的占有着，没办法呼吸了，他往后退想离开他。他退一步，光一就搂着他往前进一步。他被堂本光一一直逼到了墙上，他退无可退，他感觉到堂本光一的一条腿站在他两腿中间，还不停蹭着自己的下身。

堂本刚开始推身上的男人，如果堂本光一认真，他知道他在力量上完全没有优势。他要憋死了，又推不动，只见眼泪顺着脸颊就流了出来，堂本光一马上放开了他。他大口的呼吸，靠在了堂本光一的肩上。

“你.....你要憋死我了。”堂本刚说

“你不记得你的膝盖了，还要跪，”堂本光一抱着堂本刚，拍着他的后背帮他顺气。n

“那怎么办？”堂本刚现在也想灭了自己的火。

“你用手吧。”带着他的手到了自己的身下。

那根肉棒像一团火一样，烫了堂本刚的手一下。堂本刚喜欢堂本光一的这个肉棒，每次艹的他要疯了还不想让他离开，男人都是下半身思考的动物，他也不例外。只见堂本刚抬起脸亲着堂本光一的嘴，他主动敲开他的嘴，缠上他的舌头，堂本光一没有动，只是感觉刚的手很软，摸的他很舒服，下身在刚的手里又大了一圈。堂本刚在讨好他，刚用他的舌头舔过光一嘴里每一个地方。手不停的律动。

堂本刚知道光一喜欢看见自己向他示弱，屈服在他身下，堂本光一在性事上有绝对的控制欲。

刚见他手里的家伙还不满意，但是时间越来约近了。他怕有人推门进来，想让光一尽快发泄出来。

他蹲下身，抬头看着堂本光一，说了句“我蹲着，不跪着”就去舔着堂本光一的龟头。堂本光一看着他漂亮的上目线，抬起他的下巴，敲开他的嘴，把自己的阴茎，插了进去。

堂本刚没想到光一突然就让自己深喉，那个棍子，捅到了嗓子上一阵要吐。

堂本光一收了力度，想到刚一会还要唱歌，不能把这张小嘴艹坏了。

堂本光一太大了，刚的嘴很小，他很难都吞下，就扶着他的肉棒拿舌头去添，堂本刚脸上已经湿哒哒的了，堂本光一帮他把粘在脸上的头发捋到耳后。刚又尝试吞了起来。堂本刚觉得嘴都酸了，气呼呼的看着堂本光一，你怎么还不射啊！快到时间了，staff可能下一秒就会推门。

堂本光一低头看见刚努力的取悦他，自己的阴茎撑在他脸上能看到明显的痕迹，他已经下意识的按着堂本刚的头在快速的抽插，眼前的景色和堂本刚的嘴里的温度都刺激着他。最后一个深喉全部射到了他嘴里。堂本刚觉得自己又没有办法呼吸了，他想把光一的阴茎从嘴里吐出来，可是他发现堂本光一还扣着他的头不让他起来。只听敲门声。堂本刚一惊差点毁了自己下半生的性福。堂本光一吃痛，压着他不让他动。堂本刚几乎一张脸贴在光一的身下。他难受极了。可是不敢动，怕一丝不应该的声响让门外的人推门进来。

“光一，刚，赶快出来，还有10分钟”

“我们马上去，刚在上厕所。马上过去”光一回答着，低头笑着看着堂本刚。

staff走了，刚抬头恶狠狠的看着堂本光一。

堂本光一压着他的头说到“吃下去，一滴都不要剩”

堂本刚只好默默的一点点的咽下去，泪又流了下来。他不是因为委屈哭，是他现在难受又没有办法呼吸了。刚了解堂本光一，他的征服欲和占有欲在他身上格外的强烈。堂本刚也能理解，他也是男人，但是现在他是被征服被占有的那个而已。

堂本光一看着刚脸上带着泪痕，一边含着他，一边吞着自己的精液。如果不是因为马上要上场一定操到他下不了床。

堂本光一擦着堂本刚脸上的泪痕，他松开手慢慢的从刚的嘴里退了出去。堂本刚这次真的坚持不住了，感觉自己马上要跪下了。突然他胳膊被人抬起，堂本光一一把把堂本刚公主抱了起来放在沙发上，开始整理自己的衣服。

“快点一会要被骂了。”

堂本刚一愣，发现堂本光一又恢复成平时对他百依百顺的光一。觉得堂本光一可能是双重人格。

光一整理好衣服凑近吻着堂本刚说，“晚上喂饱你！”

堂本光一帮他擦了脸，拉着刚出了乐屋。

“我就说什么来着；你就是个s，我是m嘛！”堂本刚心想，然后跟在堂本光一身后出了乐屋。

今天还是玻璃少年，再次和光一站在舞台上，刚感到一瞬间的伤感，差点就无法再继续唱这首歌了，眼泪在眼里转了一圈，终于又忍了回去。今天是他恢复后的第一次站在台上唱歌，因为突发性难听，刚还在感慨，但看着光一之后的举动，觉得自己是个白痴。

光一可忙了，下了舞台第一件事给R姐打了电话。

“今天的衣服我买了，钱明天给你，包括刚的”

然后打给了自己马内甲“我一会自己开车回去，刚不舒服，我陪他呆会”

然后打电话给刚的马内甲“刚说他不舒服，不用送他回家了，我会送他去个医院再回家”

三个人都没来及说一句话就被堂本光一挂了电话，一脸莫名其妙“what？”

刚和光一从电视台往外走，光一扶着他，突然刚难受的扶上了墙。

其他艺人看到了，连忙问需要帮忙吗？

“刚又胃疼了，马内甲家里有事儿，我说送他去医院。“堂本光一一脸焦急的说。

堂本刚死死掐着堂本光一的手，如果可以，他想掐他脖子。

只听堂本刚虚弱的说“光一，我太疼了，走不动了，能把我抱到你车上吗”

大家一脸担心想去帮忙，堂本光一阻止上来的人，一把公主抱把堂本刚抱了起来，感觉一瞬间牵动了堂本刚的胃，堂本刚一阵呻吟倒在了堂本光一怀里。

“不用，我有个认识的大夫，不给你们添麻烦了。现在马上要走了不能耽误了。“说着抱着堂本刚大步走向车库。

他们还穿着刚才台上的衣服，堂本刚穿着那条黑裙子

。

后面的人议论“真像王子抱着公主啊”

但是谁也没发现顺着堂本刚大腿一直流到脚上的透明液体。

“堂本光一，你个王八蛋！”

总算没有人了，他可以骂了。

“你还有力气骂啊，那是不是不需要我抱你”

堂本刚马上搂住了堂本光一的脖子。

他恶狠狠咬了堂本光一的脖子一口。

“亲爱的。你再学不会服软倒霉的只是你自己”

突然堂本刚一阵痉挛，堂本光一紧紧抱着他才没有从身上掉下来。最后再也撑不住，一大摊液体从堂本刚的下体流了出来，弄湿了他的裙子，他难受极了。

他把刚放在法拉利的副驾驶上，一边给刚系上安全带，一边在刚的耳边说“虽然我现在就想再干你一次，可是我这个车空间太小，影响我发辉。”

说完转到驾驶位置上，启动引擎，红色法拉利扬长而去。

1个小时前他们下了台，堂本光一实在忍不住了，进了乐屋把堂本刚压在门上，只是脱了堂本刚的内裤，撩起他的裙子，狠狠的干了一回，堂本刚就像失而复得一样，任由堂本光一在他身体里横冲直撞。他压着嘴，可是光一偏偏不放过他，只要有人从他们房间过，堂本光一越卖力的操着那一点，最后一次堂本刚精神要崩溃了，后穴使劲一夹，光一把浓浓的精液射到他身体里了。堂本光一知道他是故意的，像惩罚一样，把满满的精液用一个不大不小的跳蛋堵住了。

光一一边揉着刚的屁股，一边在他耳边说“加紧了，你的内裤被我扔了”

所以堂本刚一直举步艰难的往前走，怕精液从后面留下来，羞得要死。

而且跳蛋还在震动，堂本刚下半身一次还没有射过，身体又贪恋这种刺激又害怕。

但是最后在一阵高频震动下他还是没有坚持住，射了出来，身后的液体也流了出来，无比淫荡。

跳蛋还在他的后穴里。

他累死了，而且他在生病，懒洋洋的看着开着法拉利禁欲脸的堂本光一。

“我现在这样，你不怕我把你车弄脏啊！”堂本刚问

“都是我老婆，一样重要”

堂本刚哭笑不得，他跟一辆车一样重要。但是想了想谁也没坐过的车我坐了，还把他弄脏了，心理一股子自豪。堂本刚你完了。

车开到双子塔下的停车场，堂本刚不想起来，堂本光一又公主抱抱着堂本刚到自己家。还好今天没狗仔蹲点，不然明天他们肯定是头条“堂本光一公主抱着女友回自己公寓，两人还穿着情侣装。”

进屋堂本光一把堂本刚放了下来，对方竟然还挂在自己身上。

“干吗？”一手楼上他的腰，顺手拿遥控器开了灯，开了暖气

“冷”堂本刚说“身下太湿了，冷，脱下来可以吗？”

他身下除了裙子可什么都没穿。

堂本光一对堂本刚没有任何忍耐力。

“你个小骚货，不是让你夹好了嘛“光一又搂上了他的腰。

堂本刚亲着堂本光一，在解光一的裤子。堂本光一一把抓住他的两只不安分的手。脱了刚的外衣。

把自己的腰带抽了出来，紧紧的把堂本刚的两只手捆在了一起。

“你会后悔的”堂本光一说

堂本刚突然有点害怕，他看到自己印在对面落地窗的样子。

堂本刚了解自己性感在哪，这样柔弱的样子只会让男人忍不住侵犯他。

他愣神一瞬间，他被堂本光一从后背搂着腰，亲着他的耳朵，如果不是光一扶他，他要站不住了

，他彎腰感受到了光一的肉棒顶在自己屁股上。光一緊緊抱著他無法移動。

“光一？“

光一不理他。

“光一？你干嘛”

光一扭過堂本剛的臉開始用力的在他口腔中侵略，不让他说话。他害怕，掙扎了起來。

“别怕，我只会让你舒服“光一安抚他。

光一讓他手稱在落地窗上，他知道光一想要从后面插入，这样最能满足男人的征服欲。

因为他的膝盖，在床上他们从来不用后入的姿势，光一不会让他跪着。

他把自己的屁股撅了起来，方便光一进入他，他现在就像一只发情的母狗等着被人操。没有办法他中了毒，一种叫堂本光一的毒。他在床上尽可能满足光一的需求，不惜放下自己一直的骄傲。

“你就这么饥渴”光一一边摸着刚的阴茎一边说。

“啊，不”堂本刚撅着屁股，贪恋着光一给他带来的快感，但是还不够，他想要光一。

“说啊”男人大吼了一声拍了他的屁股，

“啊 ....我要光一”他呻吟了，大声的回答他，他就是个M，这让他兴奋。

“你轻点！”虽然有时候说些下流的话但是他真疼啊。

堂本光一仿佛没听到一样掀开他的裙子，看着被操的小嘴含着跳蛋吐着一点白色的液体

“堂本光一，你上不上”他被他看的实在是脸拉不下来了。觉得自己像玩物一样。

光一扯开他的跳蛋，把自己早就硬的发紫的肉棒插了进去，堂本刚大叫“你妈的！”

没扶住手滑了下去，堂本光一抱着他的腰从新把他的手固定在落地窗上，开始了活塞运动。

堂本光一一手扶着他的腰另一只手抓着刚的的前面。上下捋动。刚的尺寸也很大，雄性的强悍的阴茎竟然愿意接受在自己身下承欢。让堂本光一身心得到满足。

堂本刚被他撞的的腰痛，屁股痛，但是里面舒服的要命，看着楼下的车水马龙就像他在当着几万人的面前和光一在做爱。他不行了，前端缴械投降，引得后面一阵收缩，夹着堂本光一又射精在他体内。

他站不住了，求饶了。

“光一你威武，放了我吧、我是病人”

“你刚才骂我的时候我觉得你很有精神啊“

他从镜子看到堂本光一邪魅一笑，“dead alive”那张脸，艹堂本刚骂自己“你个颜狗”。

堂本光一没从他身体里出来推着堂本刚往前走，精液顺着自己大腿往下流，淫荡的要命。

他不忍看前面的落地窗，继续被他推着往前走，直到把他整个身子压在玻璃窗上，堂本光一抽出了自己，又一下全部贯穿了进去，堂本刚觉得自己好像被捅漏了。堂本光一边抽插着一边把刚的背心从裙子里拉出来，抬到了胸口以上，堂本光一用力揉着他的胸，亲着他肩上的痣，下面一直没有停。

堂本刚觉得自己要死了，感觉全身都被光一占有着。刚看见玻璃窗自己衣衫不整，身上斑迹点点，嘴里留着口水大力的喘气，有两只手抓着他的胸，时而从两点中划过，他撅着屁股，劈着腿，腿在微微发颤，腿上一片狼籍。看到了光一除了裤子解开，阴茎在自己身体里进出，身上没有一丝污迹，除了脸上的汗，也没有任何表情。

斯文败类就是这样啊。堂本刚想。

b

光一帮他捋开脸上的头发。只听光一说“刚真美”

“我的刚真美”

堂本刚想去自己安慰下自己的前面被堂本光一抓住了手。

“我想操射你”低沉的嗓音让堂本刚身上一阵发红。

“光一喜欢我长发吗”

“喜欢”

“喜欢我穿裙子吗”

“喜欢”

“喜欢刚的小穴吗？“

“喜欢，喜欢看他用力吃着我的肉棒。“

“我也喜欢光一的肉棒”

“刚的小穴喜欢光一的肉棒”

“刚的小洞要被光一入烂了”

堂本光一被他这一套套淫荡的词刺激下又加快了身下的侵犯。

他把手放到了刚的嘴里，刚吞着他的手指就像自己的肉棒在艹着他这张漂亮的嘴。

“啊.....光一”

“不要”

“会怀孕的”堂本光一顶着那一点加速的插。

“欧尼酱，射给我，我给你生孩子”

堂本光一被他激的射了进去，堂本刚只感觉到一股滚烫的液体洒在他体内，刚仿佛觉得自己有了子宫一样，他会不会怀孕啊。

刚被光一插射了。

堂本刚的腰要折了“色老头你出去，我去洗澡”

“我爱你，刚”

“我也爱你光一”

光一问“你那些话是从哪里学来的”

堂本光一抽了出来一把抱起堂本刚去浴室，他知道现在刚走不了路。

“饭yy我们的同人啊”

“嗯，文采不错转我一份”

“你不会喜欢的”

“为什么”

“因为是tk的。这台词都是你的”

“.....”

一起挤在浴缸里洗澡，堂本刚躺在光一怀里“大叔你这直男的品味，长发，裙子，没救了。”

“干吗，不行？”一付理直气壮。

堂本刚一愣，扭头对他说“堂本光一，我不是女人”

堂本光一一笑，摸着堂本刚的前面说到，我当然知道。

堂本刚拍下他的手，说“光一，你想好了吗？我不能给你生孩子”

他们刚刚热恋一个月，刚总怕光一只是一时兴起。

“我知道”堂本光一摸着刚的小肚子说，“软软的手感真好”堂本光一心想。

他还是害怕光一没有意识自己是个男人，继续说“我要上你”

“嗯，啊？”堂本光一刚反映到他说的是什么。

“我说我要上你，我也想要光一是我的，我也是男人。”

堂本光一看着这个在自己面前撅着嘴的样子，一点威慑力都没有。堂本光一觉得这辈子可能只有对着堂本刚他是不会说不的。

“好”堂本光一说。

“你说什么？”堂本刚觉得自己听错了。

“我说好，让你上，您是今天想临幸我呢还是改天”

“我累死了，改天吧。”他转过去躺在堂本光一怀里，心理开心极了。

堂本光一心想：躲过一劫。

早上

堂本光一被阳光照醒，看了下旁边白肉肉的身子搂了过来，两人全裸着。

刚被他弄醒了，腰酸背痛啊。

哑着嗓子说“堂本光一你体力太好了，每次和你做完我得缓好几天。”

光一掐着他的屁股说：“谢谢”

堂本刚觉得自己男性的威严被比下去了！他抬头看着光一，手指摸着他的脸，

“别闹，再让我睡会，感冒好点吗”

“昨天出了那么多汗，感觉好多了“

刚一直看着他，这张脸看了那么多年还是让他一阵心动啊。

他想起来昨天堂本光一答应的事情。他把堂本光一翻了过去让他仰面躺在床上，自己坐在他身上。看着他的脸，胸肌，胳膊。

“卧槽！为什么老天爷那么不公平，都姓堂本为什么他的外皮这么阳刚，再看看自己，胳膊软软的，还有点小肚子也是软软的！”堂本刚无比自卑。

“你干嘛啊在我身上摸来摸去的，别又玩火”堂本光一起床气发作了。

“堂本光一，我现再要你侍寝”

堂本光一马上睁大眼睛，突然清醒了。看着坐在自己身上的堂本刚。

“您腰真好啊”说着摸了他一把。

“堂本光一你是个骗子”

光一看他要生气，马上把他搂在怀里，“我哪骗你了。我只是没有这个经验，有点不只所措。

你想上就上吧，但是我是第一次，妳得温柔点。我后天还要去排练。”

堂本刚突然腰也不酸了，腿也不疼了。从柜子里去拿来润滑液，口球。

“口球这个能不用吗？”光一问。

堂本刚又撅嘴。

“好好好，你随意”光一无奈。

堂本光一只是觉得这种事身下的人怎么会舒服。

堂本刚给他带上口球。开始开拓他的下半身，刚含着他的肉棒让他不会觉得那么不舒服，堂本光一嘴上的东西让他无法说话只能用深呼吸表达现在他的感受。

“刚可以我也可以“光一心想，一种视死精神。

刚又加了一根手指，一边说“你别一脸被我强奸的样子行吗？”

堂本光一心想，差不多吧。

突然堂本光一感到一个大家伙挤了进去，他深长了脖子，自己阴茎软了下去。

口水从嘴边留了下来

“很痛吗，算了”堂本刚说着想起身。

光一腿夹着他的腰，他不能说话，这是让他继续。

堂本刚也不想停下，对他说“你再把腿张大开一点，你太紧了。“

刚也忍不了，一下捅到底。

“我就说不会舒服吗”堂本光一脑子只能想到这句话。

“你放松下我动不了，”堂本刚说。

他也想放松可是这不是他能解决的。堂本光一觉得以后还得加倍对堂本刚好。

堂本光一抱着长痛不如短痛的决心，就着这个姿势起身抱着堂本刚。他感觉到刚的阴茎又进去了一些。然后他把自己压在了堂本刚身上，堂本刚抱不住他躺在了床上。堂本光一扶着堂本刚慢慢直起身，坐在了堂本刚身上，“太深了，他要痛死了”

“光一”刚知道他在逞强。

因为光一身上没有多余的肉，刚好像看见了自己的阴茎在堂本光一肚子上的轮廓

他伸手摸着光一的肚子。他看见堂本光一坐在他身上自己动了起来。

堂本光一的口水顺着嘴角留在他的身上，滴在了堂本刚身上。这让堂本刚想说不做了的话憋了回去。

堂本光一看着堂本刚，指着自己嘴，他在问能拿下来吗。

刚把他取下来，光一觉得下面好像也没有那么难受了，他亲吻着堂本刚，刚上手摸着光一的阴茎。

“光一你里面好舒服啊，”他拉下光一，按着他的腰欺负。

“光一好热啊”堂本光一本来脸皮就薄。

他决定保持沉默。

堂本刚加快了速度，只听到光一的喘息声。

光一确定了底下的是个体力活，腰要折了，演shock都没那么累。以后得让刚多吃点。

低头在刚的耳边说“刚，我也是你的了”

堂本刚射在了光一里面了，堂本光一也射在刚的身上。

光一抱着刚，堂本刚还没从他身体里出来，光一看着埋在自己胸口的刚，心想“值得。”

突然手机闪了下，光一伸手拿到手机，一条信息。

“谁啊？”刚问

“R姐”

他点开信息。

“卧槽”这信息感觉比自己被被堂本刚上了还让他难以接受。

“怎么了？”

“R姐说，这两套衣服要80万！！敲诈啊！！不就是块布嘛！”


End file.
